Gabriella's Book
by lilythesilly
Summary: “ I said how come I’m not in this book?” Damn. I thought “ Because um” “ Because what?” I sighed, “ Because I didn’t know what to write.” TxG one-shot


**Hey this is Lily and this is my first fic so please be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, but I do own the products made by Disney such as, posters, books, shampoo, lotion, planner etc.**

**Summary: Gabriella has a book with everyone's name in it that goes to East High, the only problem is she doesn't know where to put a certain blue eyed boy.**

Gabriella Montez wasn't a shy girl really, she actually had a lot to say, just not to people's faces, instead she has a book in which she has everyone's name and what she thinks about them. Except she doesn't know what to write about her best friend… Troy Bolton. That all changed in one two days.

* * *

I was at my locker at the end of the day with my friends Taylor and Sharpay when my best friend Troy came up to us,

"Hey Bells", he said. Only Troy was allowed to call me that.

" Hey Troy what's up" I said

"Not much just heading to practice, hey do you want to hang out this weekend maybe catch a movie?"

"Sure"

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 7:00?"

"Perfect" with that he winked at me and left, I swear every time he does that my heart melts. I've had a crush on him since freshmen year but I doubt he feels the same way, oh well.

"Oooh girl he likes you" said Taylor

"No he doesn't" I said

"Then explain two things to me then, one why did he just ask you out this weekend? And two, how come he's the only one without anything written in your book?" said Sharpay

" SHAR!! You read my book! I told you it was personal, and it's not a date, we do this every weekend."

" Uh huh and I go shopping with my money" she said the last part sarcastically.

" Whatever, maybe I do like him but he doesn't feel the same way!"

By that time Taylor had gone home and it was just Sharpay and I in the hallway.

" Finally I thought I was going to have to beat your love for him out of you."

" You weren't I know it, but anyways its half past three and I have to get home before my mother starts freaking out." I started to walk away when I heard Shar yell,

" He likes you Gabs just wait and see!"

" Goodbye Shar"

* * *

On my way home I started to think _maybe Shar is right. Oh who am I kidding he's my best friend and besides he wouldn't go for a geek like me._ By the time I finished my thoughts I was at my house.

" Hey mom" I said as I walked through the front door.

" Hey Mija, how was school?"

"Fine, call me when dinner's ready"

I headed up to my room. As soon as I got there I went to my nightstand and got out a purple notebook which said, " **GABRIELLA'S BOOK" **she smiled while she was looking through the pages of her thoughts on everyone, but then she frowned when she came to one name: Troy Bolton. It's not that she didn't have anything to think about Troy she actually thought about him a lot its just she couldn't put it in paper. So today she tried once again to write something. _Here it goes_. She thought.

**Troy Bolton: he is the school's "Golden Boy", but he's also my best friend, he's sweet, smart, funny-. **But she erased it, she was getting so frustrated! Why couldn't she write anything about him? Ugh! She hated this!

" Mija time for dinner!"

* * *

The next day, 7:00

(Troy's POV)

I was nervous. I was nervous because I was going to tell my best friend of fourteen years I was in love with her. I went to the Montez's door and rang the bell.

" Hello Troy, Gabby's next door getting something for me but you can go wait in her room if you like."

" Thanks Maria"

So I went to her room and sat on her bed and looked around at all the pictures of her and her friends and family. _God she's beautiful_. I thought. But then I saw a purple notebook on the floor and picked it up. On the cover it read "**GABRIELLA'S BOOK**". Curiosity got the better of me and I opened it up, my eyes widened when I saw every students name at East High with something written on it. I laughed at what she wrote about the head cheerleader Candy,

**Candy Matthews: THE dumbest girl you will ****EVER ****meet. Of course she's the head cheerleader ( A/N no offense to cheerleaders). Once asked me the number for 411.**

But his smile faded when he got to his name and saw there was nothing there. All of a sudden Gabby came through the door.

" Hey Troy let me get my purse and we can g-." she didn't get to finish her sentence because she turned pale when she saw what was in my hands.

(Gabby's POV)

Oh my god! Troy had my book in his hands all these thoughts went through my head:_ does he think I hate him? What if he asks oh god please don't let him ask,_ but my thoughts were interrupted when I saw a hand waving in front of my face,

" Hello earth to Bells can you hear me?" he said

" Oh um what?"

" I said how come I'm not in this book?"

_Damn_. I thought " Because um"

" Because what?"

I sighed, " Because I didn't know what to write."

" How come?"

" Its nothing lets just go"

" Alright fine"

(At the movies)

"Bells tell me why you didn't know what to write about me."

" No"

"Alright then", he locked the doors," I'm not letting you out till you tell me"

"Alright!I didn't know qhat to write because your so amazing and perfect I didn't know how to put it into words and I think that's because I'm falling for you and –." I didn't get to finish because he crashed his lips onto mine, at first I was a little surprised but then I kissed back.

" Did anyone tell you that you talk too much?" he said with his boyish grin

" Um uhh"

" Chill Bells I was joking and besides I like you too."

" Um are you joking? Where is Ashton come out I don't appreciate getting Punk'd!"

Troy was however laughing hysterically.

" What are you laughing at wildcat?"

" Oh nothing. Bells I do like you and I wanted to ask you something" he said the last part a little nervous.

" Go ahead." I said

" Um will you be my girlfriend? Cause you don't have to I mean if this just changed are friendship I'm sorry but it would be-." He stopped when I started kissing him.

"Did anyone tell you that you talk too much?" he smiled when I used his words from earlier that night. " And yes I would love to be your girlfriend" I said with a smile. And with that he dropped me off back home. And when we got to my porch he said, " Well I guess this is goodnight." And he kissed me and that sent chills to my spine. " Bye", I said.

When I got up to my room I got out my purple notebook and flipped to a certain page and I wrote:

Troy Bolton: East High's "Golden Boy", sweetest most thoughtful guy I ever met, oh and one more thing: My boyfriend!

* * *

That was over 6 months ago, Troy and me are still going strong. The following Monday when we went to school hand in hand and went up to are friends the first thing Sharpay said was, " I told he liked you." And you know for once Sharpay Evans was right.

* * *

A/N yeah so here you go my first ever story so please be nice. I wasn't too pleased with this one-shot but please read and review. Thanks!

**-Lily**


End file.
